Protecting Ginger
by EastSide
Summary: Ginger Mackenzie is an orphan who was adoped by West Side Socs. She runs into trouble with the Tim Shepard gang. The cold, hard Dallas Winston, comes to her aid and discovers that Ginger is one tough chick.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Protecting Ginger

Pairing: Dallas/Ginger

Author: East Side

Chapter: One

* * *

**Protecting Ginger**

**By:**

**East Side**

* * *

I, Ginger Mackenzie, gracefully stumbled out of the house...

Okay, so forget about the 'graceful' part...

"Dammit Jerry! If you shove her one more time..." My adopted fathers voice rang out, threatening his biological son. Jerry snickered and ran ahead of me to meet his friends. Life in the West Side wasn't so bad, but I was still, and always would be (especially to Jerry) East Side trash.

My real family was killed on a trip in New York. Where in Gods name did they scrounge up the money for that? I don't know, never asked. Although it probably had something to do why they were killed. I was sent to live with the Dormans' until I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm seventeen now, so it's not a long way off. I had to ask the Dormans why they wanted to take care of a greaser like me when I first came into their care two years ago. Apparently, Gregory Dorman had grown up a greaser and used his brains to get into a top of the line medical school. Now he was one of the richest men in the West Side.

Who would've thought a _greaser _would make it in life?

I sighed and began the long walk to the high school, with my physics textbook in my hands. It was summer, which made the morning walk to school great, but the walk back was gonna kill me. I don't have many friends here, since I refuse to hang with the socs no matter where the hell my house is, and the greasers are wary of me because they don't know if I'm spyin' or something. So I'm pretty much alone...No family...No friends...I was almost a hopeless case to the Dormans. I wouldn't wear the expensive clothes like a soc, since I new it would be like putting a wolf in sheeps clothing. And I couldn't stop saying; 'ain't' and words like that, much to Melissa Dormans irritation.

Sometime later I arrived at the big building that was the high school. A bunch of greasers were sitting on the cement steps blocking the way inside. I bit my lip when I realized who it was. Curly Shepard and his brother goons.

'Well, I've got to get in there somehow.' I thought, trudging my way towards them. There was one greaser in a black leather jacket and torn jeans, standing with his back to me. I shifted my physics book into my right hand and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do ya want?" He asked, turning.

My breath hitched in my throat as I realized it was Tim Shepard himself. Once I overheard a greaser gal cryin' in the locker room, saying Tim had groped her at a party that weekend. Losing the little bit of confidence that I had managed to scrounge up, I took a half a step back. He eyed me up and down, from the top of my jean jacket to the slightly new shoes on my feet. Then he smiled this creepy smile, and I took _that_ as my cue to scram. Turning on my heel, I attempted to walk away, only to have a hand come around my waist. I went still with fear of the hood that had a hold of me.

"Come on, Tim. Lay off, you're scarin' her."

I heard a voice say, and glanced over to see Two-Bit Mathews and the rest of Darry's gang walking toward us. Tim smirked and said; "What if I don't wanna let her go, Two-Bit?" He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me to lean against his chest.

'Well, enough of this shit.' I thought, ramming my physics book in his groin. When he released his grip I turned and rammed my right fist into his face. Tim's lip split open and I high tailed it up the stairs and would have made it, if it wasn't for the greaser who recovered from the shock and grabbed my wrist. Darrys gang was laughing at Tim at the bottom of the stairs while Tim's gang smirked at me. They knew as well as I did that I was in for it now. Tim began walking up the stairs toward where the greaser held me. I struggled, of course, attempting to inflict as much damage as possible on the son of a bitch who just _had_ to halt my escape.

Dallas Winston, one of my older brothers friends before he got shot in New York, dodged his way through the crowd, past Tim and got to me first. "Let go." He growled at the guy holding my wrist. He dropped my wrist almost immediately. Apparently he wasn't stupid enough to mess with Dallas WInston. My wrist burned. Before I could bound inside the school, Dally grabbed my wrist. I winced and he slightly softened his grip.

"What the hell are you doin' Winston?" Tim demanded.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna let the broad go." He replied. "I just wanna have some fun with her." He finished, an evil glint in his eye.

Tim recognized that look.

Pure determination.

He knew not to mess with the blonde hood when he had that look. "Fine. But you make sure she gets what she deserves, Winston."

Dallas smirked and pulled me down the steps and into the parking lot. After I regained my voice I said;

"What the hell are you doing!"

At that point we were standing right beside Dallys car. He turned around, pulled my arm so that it was behind me and pressed me up against his chest.

"Let me go! You fucking asshole!" I shouted. Trying to twist away from him.

He bent his head down so his mouth was close to my ear and whispered;

"Shh. I ain't gonna hurt you, Ginger."

"Then what the hell _are_ you going to do!" I asked. Dallys eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna take you somewhere." He replied in that frigid voice of his.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I get in _that_ car with the likes of _you_." I stated, attempting to knee Dally in the groin. He foiled my attempt and opened the car door. I struggled and protested but he threw me in anyway. He shoved me into the passenger side and slumped in the drivers seat.

"Well I guess hell just froze over, Ginger." He stated, pulling the keys out of his blue jeans pocket. As he started the ignition I reached for the doorhandle. He leaned over real quick and took hold of my wrist again. "Dammit. Would you stop tryin' to leave! I already told you I wasn't gonna hurt you." He said. I glared at him and he said; "Besides, if it weren't for me you'd still be back there with Shepard."

I realized this was true..but come on...Like I was going to admit that to him.

"I would've done just fine on my own." I said coldly. "Yeah yeah. Just stop tryin' to get away for me. I wanna talk to you." He said placing the key in the ignition. "That better be all you're plannin' on doin' Winston." I mumbled. I admit it. I was truly freaked out. And Dallas must've noticed.

"Hey. Look at me." He said, still holding my wrist. I shook my head, refusing.

"Dammit, Ginger." He growled as he let go my wrist and turned my head to face him. "I already told you once. _I ain't gonna hurt you_." He said. "Besides, don't flatter yourself. You're not my type." He informed me.

"All I ever hear about you is how many times you go to jail. I don't know you personally so I have _no idea _of what you're capable of." I explained.

"I'm capable of _all kinda things_, dollface. But doing what Tim Shepard does ain't one of 'em." He sounded sincere, but I was still wary. So was he apparently, as he grabbed my wrist again before I could go for the door handle...

He drove out of the school parking lot. I sighed. "Where are we going Dally?" I asked. He glanced over at me and said; "Where do you wanna go, babe?"

"Jesus Christ! Back to _school_ maybe! Ya know, that place where all those people get an education." I replied. "I told you, I gotta talk to you about somethin' first. I'll take you back there after." He said.

"Well there's no better time than the present is there Dally? So _spill_." I told him, anxious to get out of that car. Especially now that we drove into Greaser territory. We pulled up to a rundown looking house. "Where are we?" I asked. "This is where Darry and Ponyboy and Soda live." I had never met Darry so I assumed he was out of school.

"Won't Darry mind if you just barge in...With a girl from the West Side...WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE THERE?" I practically yelled. Dally raised an eyebrow. "Simmer down, dollface." He said.

"I swear to God if you call me that one more time..." I threatened, gritting my teeth.

"Darry won't mine, _dollface_, cause Darry ain't home." Dally said, smirking as he pulled me out of the car.

'Ponyboy is at school...Sodapop is at school...The guy who owns the place isn't home...' I thought.

Coming to the _obvious_ conclusion that on one was home and I would be with the greaser whose's record was a mile long, I glanced at Dallys smug look and said;

_"Well shit."_

TBC

_

* * *

__A_/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Protecting Ginger

Chapter: Two

Disclaimer: Presently, I do not own "The Outsiders" but it's on my to-do list!

**Warning: a 'lil bit 'o swearin', a whole lota Dally...What more could a girl want?**

* * *

"Ginger?" Dally said.

"Yeah?" I asked hand gripping my door handle as Dally attempted to pull me outa the car through his door. "Get the _fuck_ in the house before ya piss me off." He warned through gritted teeth. "Ya know, I really don't think it's possible to piss you off more than what I already have..." I pointed out. Dally growled, then reached in the car and yanked me out so fast I tripped and landed on my ass on the sidewalk.

"Ow."

Well there goes my pride right out the window...

Just a guess, but I probably looked pretty ridiculous...

"You're _such_ an asshole." I declared as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We heard yelling from down the street and when Dallas turned to look I kicked him in the shin and ran off. He swore bloody murder and took off after me.

When I ran past the house where the yelling had been comming from a figure flew out the door, stumbled down the steps and fell straight onto me.

I fell hard and had another date with the sidewalk.

Groaning, I pushed whoever it was off me. "Goddamnit." I swore. Then I noticed that the figure on top of me wasn't moving. "Hey." I shook him. "Hello? Are you alright?" I asked. I managed to push him off me and turned his face towards mine.

By that time, the devil had caught up with me.

Glancing up at Dally, his icy eyes widened as he realized the unconcious person who had cuts and bruises all over his face was none other than Johnny Cade.

Wounded eyes opened, squinted, trying to bring me and Dally into focus. "We have to take him to the hospital." I said. "No..Dal." The boy whispered through cracked lips. "Jus' take me to Pony's."

From his reputation I knew that Dallas had been in worse scrapes than this and still survived so I wasn't very surprised when he picked him up and started walking back to Ponyboy's house.

_"God damn crazy bunch a..." _I muttered. I knew Dallas would take care of Johnny so I began to walk away, back towards the school.

"Ginger." Dallys cool voice called out.

I turned.

"You can run."He smirked._ "But you can't hide."_

LATER Back at School

I walked into the school and was greeted with the face of my principal. "Why, Miss Ginger, are you out of class?" I was about to launch into the amazing true story...When the leather clad, Tim Shepard walked round the corner. I lost my voice and all that came out was a squeek.

"Well...?" The principal prompted.

"I..ahh..."

Tim smirked and from his position behind the principal he ran his thumb across his throat. I got the message.

I tattle, I die.

"I jiged." I lied as I silently cursed all that was Tim Shepard. "Well then, that'll be three after school detentions for you. Beginning tonight." he said sternly. Turning, he saw Tim Shepard. "Where's your hall pass?" The principal asked.

Tim smirked.

"Don't got one."

"Then we'll be seeing you at after school detention as well. Get to class, both of you." The principal said, walking away.

Hmm...

Me...

...alone...

...with the hood I rammed my physics textbook into...

_Uh oh._

"Well, well. Look who's _all_ alone. Ya know, that wasn't a very nice thing you did this morning." Tim said as he stalked closer to me.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." I said as I tried to manuver past him.

He grabbed my waist. "Whats the hurry, dollface?" He asked. Ew. Gross. Double Ew. That was soo totally wrong comming from Tim.

"Sorry, I can think of a billion better places I can be than here with a dirty hood like you." I said, struggling to get away from Mr. Clingy.

Then, my adopted brother, Jerry and a friend of his walked around the corner. "Jerry!" I exclaimed. "Help me."

Jerry smirked. "Looks like you're finially back with your old crowd."

Aw, jesus. He wasn't going to help. I watched the slow errie smile creep up on Tims face as Jerry and his friend continued to walk by, acting as though nothing was happening.

"Get off me!" I demanded.

"Back the fuck off, Shepard." I hear.

Then Randy, a West Side socs, was running towards us. His fist connected with Tims face. Tim released me in order to fight back. "Help!" I shouted and a few socs ran around the corner. Taking in the situation, they quickly went to help Randy, who was now dodging the switchblade Tim had pulled from his back pocket.

The bell rang and doors flew open.

Students began milling into the hallway. Some Greasers saw Tim in trouble and jumped into the fight. Then more socs started throwing punches. And more Greasers...

It was an all out _brawl_.

The noise and cheers comming from the people on the sidelines attracted the teachers. The teachers called the police.

I fled the crime scene.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think should happen in the later chapters! 


End file.
